


Jon I

by taako_yaknow_fromtv



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taako_yaknow_fromtv/pseuds/taako_yaknow_fromtv
Summary: It's been a long time for Jon, and his Targaryen flames burn hot
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Game of Thrones





	Jon I

Jon sat brooding in his tower chamber as the light of the setting sun turned orange and purple. The Stark blood running through his veins made him suited for the cold but his Targaryen roots made him ache for the warmth of the fire. He glanced toward the fireplace, the flames dancing, briefly mesmerizing him as he sat behind the ancient dark wood desk of the Lord Commander of the NIght’s Watch. He shook his head to come back to his senses, back to the task at hand. He had been looking over land contracts sent by raven from Winterfell. The new Queen in the North, his sister by love if not by fact, Sansa, had deeded additional land south of the wall to add to the Night’s Watch landholdings to be farmed to sustain their food stores. Jon was grateful for it and would find a way to thank her someday. The face of Westeros had changed, and with that, came many political concessions and leadership changes.

Jon was startled as there was a rap on the door. He called for the visitor to enter. A woman entered with a tray. He suddenly realized how hungry he was. The woman walked toward the table near the fire and set the tray upon it. “Lord Snow, your supper. The cook sent it since he didn’t see you at breakfast or midday meal.” Jon regarded her as she spoke. He had seen her around Castle Black lately. She lived in the nearby village and brought in vegetables for the cook and helped in the kitchen. She was quite pretty, something he had not noticed before. Her silhouette against the fire showed the shapeliness of her lean form. Her rich, dark hair reminded him of strong coffee. He rose and walked toward her as she warmed herself by the fire. Her eyes met his as he approached. 

“Many thanks.” He looked at the tray and paused. “What is your name?”

“Marelle, my lord,” she said with a smile, her hands clasped in front of her. 

Jon sat at the table and looked up at her. Something about her made him feel… warm. It was a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long while. Her smile was disarming. Her lips… “You’re from the village, right?” He took a piece of bread from the tray and bit off a piece.

“Yes, my lord. I’ve lived there all my life. I didn’t think you would remember me.” She didn’t take her eyes off of him. Her tone was almost playful.

“Do you spend a lot of time here at the castle?” He leaned back in his chair, trying to discreetly take in the entirety of her womanly form.

“Not as much as I would like to.” She had noticed his glances and was now actively returning his interest. She bit her lip a little, flirtatiously. She came closer to him, so that their knees were almost touching. Her scent was sweet in the air between them, intoxicating.

Jon cocked his head, taking the bait. “Is that so?” He offered his hand. She took it. He pulled her onto his lap. He could feel his breeches tighten at the sudden proximity. She put her arms around his neck. “I could get used to it, my lord,” she said, boldly, as she inched her face closer to his. He inclined his face up to hers as she pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him, slowly at first and then more passionately. She ran her fingers through his curly, coal-black hair and tugged insistently, hungrily. She arched her back and pulled herself closer against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer into his lap. He ran one hand slowly up her thigh and pushed up her dress. Smoothing both his hands over her thighs to the roundness of her buttocks, he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any underclothes. He was caught off-guard and both felt a flush in his face and a rush of blood to his cock. Their bodies rocked in unison in mock dance of what was to come. 

Jon ran his hands from her buttocks up the front of her bodice and began to untie it. The leather cords felt smooth in his fingers as they unwound and loosened them. As the bodice fell away, it was easy to pull down the remaining fabric to reveal her soft, pale breasts. He cupped her breasts as he took a soft pink nipple in his warm mouth, nibbled softly and sucked while she moaned softly.

He reached his hand down to untie the front of his breeches only to find that she already had a head start. As soon as she had unlaced the tie, she deftly removed his cock from its bonds. She rose just enough to guide him inside her and sat back in his lap. As he slid inside, her wet warmth was heaven. She moved back and forth as he held her against him with her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and moaned as he held her hips while she varied the speed of her motion. He found he had to concentrate in order to keep from exploding. He was enjoying himself too much. 

She gasped with a start as he grabbed her as he held her tight and stood up, still inside her. He laid her down on the table and flipped her skirt back, exposing her. He knelt down, pulled her to the edge of the table and put her legs over his shoulders. He gently passed his fingers over her legs and pecked a series of small kisses all along the inside of her thighs. He heard her sigh softly. He delicately flicked his tongue between her legs. She writhed in pleasure. He began licking and sucking more assertively and her moans and involuntary squirming became more pronounced. He explored her most intimate depths with a finger as he tasted her and after a couple of minutes, her moans came to a crescendo as she grabbed him by the hair and looked him in his eyes. 

By this time, his fire had ebbed and he was ready for more. He rose, wiped off his beard, and kissed her hard. He pushed her gently back down on the table and they smiled at each other as he entered her again. She was still dripping wet and he went in easily. He grabbed the opposite edge of the table as he thrust in all the way, fast and hard. She continued to moan in time to his thrusts and it didn’t take long for them to both reach climax, him for the first time, her for the second. Jon collapsed on top of Marelle in a sweaty heap, still inside of her. She kissed his forehead. The noise they made may have been heard by the whole wall for all he knew but at that moment, he didn’t care. 

Out of breath, Jon rose and helped Marelle off of the table. She smoothed her dress down and they looked at each other, such messes. They tittled in unison, attempting to ease some tangible awkwardness, but the more they giggled, the less awkward it became and the more uproarious the laughter. What seemed like many minutes later, Jon asked, “Will you be staying around the castle?” She paused for a moment and looked at the floor. She looked back up with a blushing smile. “Do you think I should, my lord?” She was relacing her bodice and putting herself back together. Jon barely contained her smile as he was relacing his breeches. “Our secret,” he said, as he pulled her in for a long wet kiss. They melted into each other, seemingly each not having known the warmth of another for a long time. 

Marelle finished getting dressed and left quickly, with promises to return when she could. Jon regarded the table near the fire. The tray of food was scattered all over the hearth, having been jostled by the raucous happenings on said table but moments before. He walked back to his desk. His hunger had perhaps been replaced by different, more powerful yearning. And somehow, these contracts didn’t seem so important right now.


End file.
